Just another night
by MitsuneMarufuji
Summary: Giriko during another day on the run from the DWMA. Rated T for language, angst, hurt (without the comfort) and possible character death. Contains mild manga spoilers.


This story can be found on my rp account .com were it was first posted. This is no theft but just a reupload on my account.

Series: Soul Eater  
Character/s: Giriko (female version from the manga)  
Warning/s: Angst, hurt, possible character death 

* * *

The cold air of the night hitted her face as Giriko stomped through the snow. It had been a good choice to change hideouts again, even though she missed the warm clima in Nevada. Here in Canada, the winds weren't just gentle breezes, during winter they were like invisible wolfes that opened their yaps and bit everyone that was in their way. The top of her head had already turned white from the small flakes that quietly sailed downwards from the dark nightsky. She hadn't bothered to get rid of the mess on her head, not feeling the coldness anymore. Hands stuffed into the pockets of her white-blue jacket she wandered down the streets of this small town. What a hicksville this was, not a single soul on the streets. Maybe she should've just gone to Vegas, have fun with some old geezers and kill them to get their money. But this plan came to her mind too late, and it would've just made her an easier target for the so hated Shibusen. These bunch of idiots, these who dared it to lay hand on her beloved Arachne.

She still hadn't gotten her revenge on that little blonde brat that made the mistake of picking a fight with Arachnophobia. But she would, she could picture it perfectly. How she would rip the top and the short skirt of the girl down in the front, already tearing apart the first bits of skin during it. The girl wouldn't be able to move, maybe she was in the state of shock. Or even better, she would wake up to find herself tied to a wall, with heavy chains leaving red marks on the surface of her body. Rusty nails in her hands and feet, the first small rivers of blood running down her body and the dusty, dirty mural. She would look around confused, maybe screaming out for help already. Giriko could feel her mouth water at the thought alone, but was brought back to reality as she stumbled. Maybe she should've watched her way instead of closing her eyes and get lost in her corrupted mind.

"Shit!" She called out as she tried to catch her balance to not fall into the muddy snow and ice faceforward. In defiance of her efforts she wasn't able to catch herself again, being even to slow to pull her hands out to avoid it to hit her head but it was no use. Grumbling loudly she got up as fast as possible again, feeling the wet frost stinging. Getting to her knees and standing up again she rubbed across her face with the now soaked sleeve. Even if the coat was padded, it wasn't a big help anymore in keeping her warm. Her fingertips and toes got numb a while ago already, so she had to keep moving. Giriko tried to brush away the dirt on her front. The brunette looked down on herself, it looked like she had decided to go swimming. She started to walk again, every part of her body already hurted. It was hard to tell if it was a good thing that she wasn't drunken at this moment. It would've made it harder to keep going. At the other hand the alcohol would have soothed the pain that came with the freezing.

'Maybe I should get back to the hideout' the chainsaw thought. But would this really make anything better? Sure, she'd have a roof above her head, but the broken windows wouldn't do their job anymore. But it was more than nothing and she could dry her clothes. Why was she pointlessly wandering this shadowy streets to begin with? Ah, right. She was looking for someone to rob and kill. How stupid to believe that she'd find anyone at 2 AM. Very stupid. Luckily it wasn't taking her long to get 'home' again, and it proved to be the right decision as the snowstorm outside got worse and worse by the minute. Finally reaching the main door of the old house - she didn't knew who lived her before, but they sure had a horrible taste - she slowly brought her hand up to the handle, it wasn't easy to do so without any feeling in her arms left. In the hous was the same temperature as outside, but at least it was dry at most places. The housetop was leaking a bit, but these spots could be standards for living space were low if they happened to still exist at all.

"Hahaha, home again!" She called out, laughing loudly. Of course there was no answer, she was alone in the whole building if a hobo hadn't happened to find this place and think it would be a good idea to fall asleep. This were her playgrounds for now and everyone who tried to take it away from her would deeply regret it. However she wasn't able to smell any other person. Actually she smelled nothing at all, her nose was stuffed. But she couldn't detect a strangers soul in there either, so everything was alright for the moment. She closed the door after entering and made her way to the main room. The heater had been broken from the very beginning and the only thing keeping her company her was the howling of the wind that searched for all kind of openings and exits on his way.

She grabbed one of the few still intact chairs and slumped down on it after peeling her body out of the wet jacket and dropping the heavy fabric on the floor. It was weird to think that she felt a bit more comfortable with less clothing, taking the temperature into account. She sneezed and pulled her legs up to wrap her sinewy arms around them. Positive thinking wasn't her strong side, but at least she could stay here for a bit longer. It wasn't looking like the DWMA people knew that she was here. Giriko closed her brown eyes for a second, desperately trying to blend out the surroundings. She had gotten a thick fur over the years, dealing with all kinds of habitats, fighting for surviving one day after another. Inhaling slowly she got herself to calm down a bit. It wasn't good to keep still, but she was so exhausted, so tired. The whole day had been shit.

The woman licked her dry lips, they got bruised by the fall earlier. But these scratches weren't too bad. Pain was a sign that she was feeling. That she was still alive. Too powerless to lift her head to look out the window to see if it was still snowing, not aware anymore how much time had passed since she came her, she forced her eyes open again. When would the sun shine again? The rays that filled the house with light, maybe even with hope. With a reason to not just stop. Why was she still here? Giriko quietly moaned out in pain, the last feeling she was aware off before her eyes shutted again, lids too heavy to be kept open for another minute.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the character in any ways and don't claim ownership. The series was created and is owned by Atsushi Ōkubo.


End file.
